


Grimborn Reformed - Prologue

by LaythK



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaythK/pseuds/LaythK
Summary: Viggo lives through the events of Triple Cross and plans to meet Hiccup and the Riders once again, no longer as an enemy but as a friend and an ally. Reactions to the news of his survival are mixed. Two-shot. This is to serve as a prologue to a chaptered fanfic of the same title





	1. Chapter 1

Viggo Grimborn.

Chief of the Dragon Hunters.

Arch-nemesis of Hiccup Haddock.

Well, he  _was_  up until 2 months ago.

* * *

Up until that day at Johann's base, I was a ruthless business man and hunter, infatuated with the riches the world has to offer and hell-bent on eliminating any and all dragons. And those who get in the way of achieving that too.

Yet the entire foundations upon which I stand were left broken and weak. Ironic, really. I spend my entire life dedicated to the killing of dragons, providing myself a reason for existence in the demise of others. Even with all that, it was a dragon that saved me from death by betrayal at the hands of my supposed allies and partners. One of the creatures I vowed to end and destroy, saving a man who so far had despised them. Poetic.

Speaking of betrayal, I must say that changed me even more radically. The man who thought everyone was expendable has the tables turned on him. It gave me a taste of my own medicine. Or poison, rather.

And the catalyst of my radical change: the man Hiccup Haddock and his team of Dragon Riders. Throughout our multiple engagements I have come to respect the young leader and his accomplishments, my selfishness however keeping the illusion of superiority in my head. He ultimately showed me what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty, and how they are worthy and deserving of being treated as equals and companions, as opposed to mere money-making, walking hides.

I got a first-hand experience of this when the Monstrous Nightmare saved me at the cave where Johann and his men left me for dead. He approached me yet did not attack or attempt to harm me in any way. I was left confused and bitter, not knowing what to do, when I thought of Hiccup and his bond with his dragon. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and still not being the changed man I am, I only committed to try training the Nightmare out of will to live and see another day. So, it only shocked me when I slowly approached the dragon, my face pointed at the floor, my hand outstretched, holding it just above his snout, and have him press into it gently with a relaxed snore. I had seen the relationships the riders had with their dragons, yet my obliviousness disregarded the wonder and beauty of it. Only then did I finally realise the truth about dragons.

Later at Johann's base, I experienced more of a dragon's true, undying loyalty to its friends. The Skrill fought by my side with such ferocity and power it was unbelievable. Former enemies fighting alongside each other, sworn to protect until the end. And protect we did. The Skrill covered me from its lightning with its wings, and I deflected as many dragon root arrows as humanly possible away from his vulnerable body. Eventually, we fought through all the men and took the chance to escape while Johann and Krogan were distracted.

As for the arrows in my back, I managed to stay conscious through sheer willpower and flew my dragon to a healer I knew in the Northern Markets. I had to stay hidden from any hunters of course, but I managed to find him. After having the arrows removed and being bandaged I immediately left, not wanting to risk attracting any attention to myself or the Skrill.

And here I am now, 2 months later, camping on a remote island with my loyal friend and dragon. I decided to name him Haddock. Odd, yes, but in memory of my former adversary. Speaking of him, I have not reinitiated contact since we last met. As far as he and anyone knows, I am dead, killed by arrows at the base, and I ensured it remained like that until I was certain Johann and Krogan were done for. This is why I am writing a terror mail to him right now. It is time we caught up and re-established ourselves. As friends, allies, and partners in the fight against whatever lies ahead. Namely, there is still Krogan's mysterious employer to worry about. But all in due time, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere on Berk, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins were at the Great Hall, reminiscing on their days back at the Edge, where they had spent a year away from home in the pursuit of new dragons and on a mission to protect themselves, their homes, and their human and dragon allies alike from Johann's forces.

Naturally, there are many changes in the group. Hiccup and Astrid now have time for each other and their relationship, Hiccup built a new Dragon Blade after his old one shattered in the Bewilderbeast's cave, with improvements based on Viggo's designs. Astrid got a new red tunic and wears her betrothal necklace underneath it, and Hiccup made her a new axe to replace her one destroyed in battle. The twins are, well, still utterly and hopelessly destructive, regaining all the free time in the world to dedicate themselves to Loki. Meanwhile, Snotlout and Fishlegs are both fighting for Ruffnut since she is the last girl left in their generation after Astrid was betrothed. Their attempts have been fruitless so far.

"Remember when we first met Mala? Totally terrifying! But we were amazing lawyers, weren't we dear sister?"

"Of course dearest brother! Hiccup would've had his head chopped off were it not for us!"

"Ooh some nice head choppin' action. Love it! I wish I could have - ", Tuffnut was interrupted by an axe to the side of the head from Astrid.

"OK! It's good Astrid - Tuff, Ruff - enough," Interrupted Hiccup with a twinge of amusement in his voice. "One, you were terrible lawyers, two, my head is not getting chopped off anytime soon."

Astride smirked at her doing and sat back down. Meanwhile, Fishlegs was remembering Heather and the short-lived relationship they shared during the time she lived at the Edge, but he wasn't going to share that with the group. Snotlout on the other hand was bragging about his deserving the kinghood of Caldera Cay and the Defenders of the Wing, only to be brought out of his trance by an incoming terror mail.

"Hiccup, we've got a T-mail in the sky, there, look!"

He pointed towards the flying green lizard heading their way through the Hall's doors.

"I wonder who it's from. Come here little guy let's see."

Hiccup unrolled the sheet of parchment tied to the Terror's legs and let him go, then read it aloud to the group.

" _Dear Hiccup Haddock III,_

_My warmest greetings to you and your Riders. I have been intending to re-establish contact with your group since our last meeting at Johann's base before the end of the war. If you are yet to realise who this is, then I will spell it out for you - This is Viggo Grimborn, ex-Hunter and a changed man, an enemy to you and the dragons no longer, but a friend and an ally, if you accept me of course._

_You may probably be thinking: "How?", "Why?", "Where?", amongst other questions, but worry not, I shall elucidate and explain if and when you decide to accept my request to visit you at Berk. I know I will not be a pleasant sight to many, even if we did fight together against Johann, which is why I ask your permission to come beforehand._

_Best wishes, Viggo._ "

The group was left thunderstruck at the revelation.

After minutes of silence, Astrid spoke up, "So… Do we accept his request? Can we trust him? Do you trust him, Hiccup?"

Snotlout added, "Exactly, he spent the better part of a YEAR hunting our butts down! Can we really believe him?"

Begrudgingly, Fishlegs agreed, "As much as I waver to neutrality, Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout have a point. Can we throw away all our past and just accept his request like that?"

"Please let him come he is so  _poetic_  and  _formal_ \- "

"And so  _destructive!_ " added Tuff and Ruff

Finally, Hiccup responded to the bombardment of question and doubts and comments.

"Alright, enough, I get the point. See - this man saved my life and befriended dragons, trained a Nightmare and a Skrill with friendship and bonding rather than violence and dominance like the Flyers, and this is the first-hand proof I saw of the change he claims in the letter. Last time I saw him, he was gravely injured, but I wouldn't put it past him to have gotten help from the outside. He did have a Skrill after all, and it obviously helped him escape if he is writing us a letter - And this is undoubtedly his handwriting. I say we accept his request and host him here, if just for a day. Astrid?"

"I guess, all that considered, he may be genuine. After all, we doubted Dagur in the beginning but look at him now. He changed drastically."

Hiccup nodded then glance at everyone else, gauging their reactions? "Everyone else? What do you think?"

He received a chorus of "OK" and "If you trust him then we do" from the rest.

"It is settled then. I will write to him and tell him to come over tomorrow."

* * *

Next morning, Viggo and Haddock landed in the cove at the far side of the island where Hiccup and the gang were waiting to receive him. They had not informed Stoick or anyone of the developments and were planning on introducing the new Viggo to their Chief after they met him first.

"Good morning, Hiccup! Oh, I have waited 2 months to see you again, and I am glad I finally am able to"

Viggo shook Hiccup's hand tenderly and waved to the other teens.

Astrid was the first to speak. "So, this is the dragon Hiccup told us you trained. I must say, I never thought I would live to see the day Viggo Grimborn rides a dragon peacefully. What did you name it?"

"Indeed Miss. Hofferson, neither did I ever imagine such thing, but it happened and it is to stay like that. Oh, and I call him Haddock - yes, based on your name, Hiccup, but also because he likes to feast on Haddock whenever given the chance."

"He's so cool looking!", said Ruff and Tuff together in the dreamiest voice possible.

Snotlout, however, was still glaring at Viggo, as if trying to read his mind and discover his intentions. Unbeknownst to him, they were truly genuine and friendly, but he wasn't convinced.

"So, tell us again,  _Viggo_ , why you decided to appear 2 entire months after you were supposedly killed? We were promised answers in that sappy letter of yours!"

"Relax, Snotlout, I was just hiding until I was entirely certain that Krogan and Johann were dealt with. The rest of the time, though, was just spent rethinking my ideals, my future, and what I want to stand for and fight for. I have reached the conclusion that leaving my old ways was good for me, and I have come to appreciate dragons for what they are, friends, allies, and brothers, not mere goods to be sold for profit. I am also willing to join in the fight against whatever threats may rear their heads in the future. We know there are still people out there hunting dragons and amassing them for unknown causes, namely, Krogan's employer. I assure you with every ounce of my being that I have truly changed, and intend no more harm to you, Berk, your allies, or your dragons. Or any dragons for that matter."

Snotlout's heart was warmed by the honest words, but he still held some scepticism until he can learn more.

"OK guys, why don't we move to my hut and we can continue talking and catching up there. I also have to show you to my Father. He still doesn't know you're alive."


End file.
